Attack on the NoHead Base
The Attack on the NoHead Base was a battle taking place in 2019, mere minutes before Operation: Purge was enacted. It also saw Sebiscuits' turn to the dark side after his attempt to murder Paige. Prelude Shortly after the Battle of the Wasp, S.M.S.B. trainee Sebiscuits had begun experiencing neglection and suspicion, and feared his Master, Baby Intelligence, no longer cared for him. Greatly disturbed by this, he told this to Intelligence, who replied that he still loved him as much as ever. He then instructed him to spy on Mr. Stupid NoHead and pretend to be his friend. Frustrated by this, Sebiscuits began the spying, and confided his fears to his new friend, Mr. Stupid NoHead himself. Shortly thereafter, NoHead invited Sebiscuits to a light show. While they sat in an invisible box, he told Sebiscuits that Baby Intelligence was conspiring against him, and through the S.M.S.B. Sebiscuits could never reach his potential. Aware of Sebiscuits’ plight, NoHead planned on using this false revelation as bait to draw Sebiscuits to the dark side. NoHead offered to train Sebiscuits himself and help the baby see the full picture. Sebiscuits was torn between his desire to learn NoHead’s power and his opportunity to turn him in. He thought of killing NoHead on sight, but he could not bring himself to kill his friend. Leaving the performance, Sebiscuits quickly went to the MBH. The Battle The Attack Back at the MBH, Baby Intelligence prepared for a search for the new NoHead base. However, a distraught Sebiscuits arrived and confirmed the base was in Palmyra. Baby Intelligence thanked him and summoned the others; then they boarded their Pinewood Derby along with Sebiscuits. Paige flew with them in her personal fighter. They departed to destroy the new base for good. As the fight began, Baby Intelligence disabled an attacking NBV vehicle and decided to ride it to the base, along with another one that Paige ended up riding there. They arrived at the front gate, where Sebiscuits confidently remarked that there were only five robot soldiers guarding the gates. Baby Intelligence pointed out that only one was needed to sound the alarm. Just then, the five robots spotted them there and alerted the entire army to their presence. The S.M.S.B. retaliated, drawing their swords and fearlessly engaging the army. During the battle, Sebiscuits took out two robots with either foot. Finally, Paige, who was fighting with Baby Intelligence, spotted the source of power to the outer robot sources and used a powerful force field blast to destroy it. After this move cleared out the squad, Baby Intelligence realized there were still several gates preventing their entry. Baby Intelligence destroyed the gates before leading the others through two protective barriers (the second which Force Baby helped them bypass) and into the base itself. As the battle raged on in the hangar, Paige left upstairs, and Sebiscuits followed her angrily. There, Paige drew her comlink and rallied three police - Jason Williams, Caleb Hawkins, and Britney Smith - just as she had planned to do before the battle. Meanwhile, Baby Intelligence, Baby Strength, and Force Baby fought on, and they made their way for the control room where all three of them knew they could deactivate the robots and ultimately the base, theoretically putting an end to the Second NoHead War. Duel With Mr. Stupid NoHead When he found her, Sebiscuits told Paige he was ready to help, but Paige refused it. Sensing his inner turmoil, Paige told Sebiscuits to return to the battle downstairs and advised him to spend time meditating upon his conflicted emotions. Paige then took the nervous squad of police — Britney, Caleb, and Jason — to arrest Mr. Stupid NoHead in his own office. When Paige and the police scattered the NoHeads’ guards beyond the office’s outer doors, the NoHead set up an alert so they could not ambush him. The quartet burst into NoHead’s private office, where Paige declared the villain was to die. NoHead returned their threat with a cold comeback before drawing his sword and attacking the group. Jason Williams was impaled by NoHead. Caleb Hawkins attempted to strike the Dark Lord from behind as Williams fell, but was cut down as NoHead swung around to face him. With two of the four heroes dead, Mr. Stupid NoHead immediately engaged Britney and Paige. Britney managed to fend off NoHead’s initial strikes, but she was cut down mere seconds after the fall of her compatriots. Her entire strike force dead, Paige was left to contend with the Dark Lord alone. Mr. Stupid NoHead drove Paige back along the corridor to the laboratory, where Paige rallied and broke away before attacking. As their battle took them towards the center of the room, Sebiscuits’ borrowed airspeeder touched down outside. He had meditated on his thoughts, and the baby felt as though he could not bear to let NoHead meet his death at the time. As Sebiscuits sped through the halls, NoHead unleashed a rapid series of unsuccessful attacks against Paige, and was driven back into the laboratory by Paige’s offensive march. Paige guided the battle towards a window, which was shattered by their missed attacks. As they moved out onto the ledge, the duelists reengaged, but NoHead’s slight decrease in speed allowed Paige to end the bout with a swift kick to the villain’s abdomen. NoHead was thrown off balance, staggering back and dropping his sword as he flailed for balance before retreating against the window frame. Mr. Stupid NoHead had been defeated, and was now at Paige’s mercy, who held her enemy at bladepoint. At that moment, Sebiscuits appeared, convinced that only the powers of the dark side could help him avenge the S.M.S.B. and find his true path. With the Dark Lord disarmed, Paige again declared that NoHead was to die. Sebiscuits saw the helpless villain cowering before Paige, and found himself unsure of which side to take. NoHead claimed the S.M.S.B. was in rebellion, while Paige declared the ultimate defeat of the NoHeads. In response, Mr. Stupid NoHead hurled a torrent of lightning at the mutant; Paige just barely managed to deflect it. She then threw NoHead into a torture machine. The systems activated and began to torture NoHead. The process injured NoHead and deformed his face hideously. He called out to Sebiscuits for help while Paige warned him not to trust the criminal. The blades and electricity continued to ravage the villain’s body, and Sebiscuits’ conflict reached its peak. Eventually, the machine subsided to leave NoHead pretending to be exhausted and frail, lying on the floor. The villain began begging for mercy, and claimed he was too weak to continue fighting. After Mr. Stupid NoHead ceased his attack, Paige announced that she was ready to eliminate the Dark Lord once and for all. Sebiscuits pleaded with her to spare NoHead, stating that the best course of action was for NoHead to stand trial, but Paige refused, believing that NoHead would deploy mind control to backfire this. Sebiscuits further pressed that NoHead was not as evil as he seemed, and that killing him in cold blood was not the S.M.S.B.’s way. But Paige raised her blade to deliver the killing blow, and Sebiscuits, reacting in despair, cut off the unsuspecting Paige’s sword hand. Seeing this, NoHead ceased feigning weakness and unleashed a withering barrage of lightning at the helpless mutant. After torturing her, NoHead slammed Paige out of the window. Unbeknownst to him, Baby Intelligence picked her up before she could fall very far, and she survived. Sebiscuits had not realized that Mr. Stupid NoHead was going to kill Paige and fell to his knees in shock at his participation in the girl’s apparent murder. NoHead congratulated him, telling Sebiscuits that he was fulfilling his destiny and that he would help him find the secrets to killing Baby Intelligence. Although Sebiscuits realized he had been set up, he believed that his role in Paige’s supposed death precluded any chance of his returning to them. As such, he believed that joining the Dark Lord was his best chance to find his destiny. He resigned himself to his fate and knelt before NoHead, swearing an oath to be his apprentice. While he hoped that he and NoHead could discover the secret of immortality together, Sebiscuits no longer saw his new master as a friend worth defending, only as an evil worth tolerating until the time came to take his place. The Battle Ends Eventually, Baby Intelligence sensed Paige was in danger. As a result, he took off in a speeder and arrived upon the scene as one of his dearest friends was already in free-fall. Catching Paige in his open-top airspeeder, Baby Intelligence went to rejoin the battle and met up with Baby Strength and Force Baby. There, he asked Force Baby to get Paige to the MBH for healing, which Force Baby agreed to do. While Force Baby had the robots outfit Paige with a premade mechanical hand, the battle inside the NoHead base raged on. Meanwhile, Mr. Stupid NoHead ordered his replicas to execute Operation: Purge from upstairs. This order meant the extermination of all police. Baby Intelligence sensed his police brethren being killed all around the world and, coming to the only logical conclusion for so many concurrent deaths of his fellow police, he suddenly realized, in a terrible instant, that the NoHeads were responsible for it. Worst of all, before the attack began, he felt Sebiscuits’ ascension into NoHead’s new apprentice. Despite being filled with grief, he was still able to defend himself and continue the fight. However, they ultimately decided to go to the police station to intercept any survivors, an action Baby Strength and Force Baby agreed with. The battle had ended in a draw. Aftermath During Operation: Purge, Mr. Stupid NoHead assigned Sebiscuits the task of marching through the halls of the police station and eliminating anyone inside. A large detachment of robots were transported from the robot factory to serve Sebiscuits during the mission. The robots were transported to the station in several Venator cruisers that stayed over the city throughout the operation. Marching silently to the gates of the station with the robots, Sebiscuits dispatched gate guard Jettster before he led the robots inside. After entering the base, Sebiscuits then proceeded to stalk through the halls. He eliminated any police he encountered. As the troopers dispersed throughout the base’s halls, Sebiscuits took a small group of robots to capture the communication center. Sebiscuits then ordered the commander to take his troops and destroy the police fighters to ensure none escaped. Sebiscuits entered the control room with another contingent of robots, then posted robots at all exits to ensure that no police could escape. Sebiscuits rooted out any remaining police that were hidden there while the troops placed themselves. Several police tried to stop them, to no avail. Sebiscuits ascended the High Tower to search for more survivors, and he executed the librarian there. As the station burned, Sheriff Bladepoint landed on the landing platform of one of the hangars to investigate the fire. After being turned away by the robots guarding the hangar, the retreating Sheriff witnessed the execution of Zett. The robots started to fire on Bladepoint until their commander ordered them to stand down. As the fighting began to die down, Mr. Stupid NoHead arrived at the base to check on Sebiscuits’ progress. Sebiscuits knelt before his Master and was congratulated by the Dark Lord. NoHead ordered Sebiscuits to go to the MBH to kill the S.M.S.B. members. Meanwhile, Baby Intelligence took the S.M.S.B. to the police station to put an end to the trouble. He found Sebiscuits there. Force Baby shot first, but Sebiscuits quickly wounded the baby. Baby Strength leaped forward and engaged Sebiscuits, but Sebiscuits wounded his shoulder, weakening him. Paige charged impulsively, allowing Sebiscuits to electrocute her and knock her out. As the duel between Baby Intelligence and Sebiscuits began, however, Baby Intelligence proved able to hold his own against Sebiscuits despite his command of the dark side. As Baby Intelligence was about to strike, Sebiscuits pushed him, avoiding the attack. As Baby Intelligence got to his feet, Sebiscuits answered by throwing a series of objects at him. Baby Intelligence managed to knock both swords that Sebiscuits had drawn out of his hands, but Sebiscuits leaped onto a pole and pulled both swords back to him. Baby Intelligence swiftly followed as the antagonist leapt through the station and to the large doorway. They continued to fight there with their swords until Sebiscuits pushed him off and kept him at bay with another horde of objects. This gave Sebiscuits time to escape; however, he accidentally left a clue that allowed Baby Intelligence to find him and continue the fight. The battle, which had degenerated into an all-out brawl, continued across the kitchen and onto the stairways of the station leading up to the roof. Once on the roof, Baby Intelligence was able to knock Sebiscuits’ sword out of his hand, but before he could capitalize on this opportunity for a killing blow, NoHead arrived in his personal fighter and picked Sebiscuits up. Baby Intelligence threw a homing beacon on his ship, hoping to find his base. After that, the S.M.S.B. did not fight the NoHeads for a long time. Traumatized by both Sebiscuits’ turn and the police purge, Baby Intelligence didn’t even train the others as much as usual. Sebiscuits returned to the NoHead base and was given an emergency blade. List of People Involved Light Side *Baby Intelligence *Sebiscuits *Paige *Force Baby *Baby Strength Dark Side *Mr. Stupid NoHead *Sebiscuits *Robot soldiers Appearances * Category:Events Category:Attacks and Raids Category:2019 events